


As you Desire

by Anonymous



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: A/B/O, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Medieval, F/M, Kylo is sworn to chastity, Rey is a princess, from a twitter prompt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:35:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22976260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: “I only want one thing from an omega like you,” he murmured, his voice hot against her skin.“What?” Rey exhaled, hating that hope and desire seemed to seep from her every pore.He leaned even closer, so that she could smell the richness of his scent. His nostrils flared and his pupils seemed to dilate.“To get paid,” he snarled at her, before turning away and stalking in the other direction. “Get some sleep, your Highness,” he threw at her over his shoulder. “We have a long journey to your bridegroom in the morning.”Chaste knight, Lord Kylo Ren, is to accompany the Princess Rey to her new bridegroom.They have sworn not to touch one another.But desire and temptation can only be resisted for so long...
Relationships: Kylo Ren & Rey, Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey & Ben Solo, Rey & Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 24
Kudos: 168
Collections: Anon Works, Anonymous





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [angharabbit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/angharabbit/gifts).



> For Angharabbit, who posted this on twitter. It was such an intriguing prompt that I could not resist.

When Rey entered her Grandfather’s chambers, she took a deep breath. Subconsciously, she reached up to tuck a stray strand of hair back into place. It was an old habit of hers, the nervous gesture of a nervous child carried over into adulthood, and she felt comforted by it in its way. Her hair, fine and long, a rich shade of chestnut brown, was forever escaping the elaborate styles her lady-in-waiting wove into place, and for as long as she could remember, Rey had been tucking wisps of hair behind her ears.

But not today.

Today, she was styled to perfection. Not a hair out of place, not a thread unaccounted for. Looped and tied into the tight bodice of her gown, which floated around her legs in a satin mass, she was the image of courtly, virginal perfection. Her lady-in-waiting gave a nod of approval as they waited for her Grandfather to admit them into his presence. 

“You look the part,” she told her, smoothing out an invisible crease in Rey’s skirt. “He’ll have no cause to be angry with me.”

“What part?” Rey asked instantly, but her lady-in-waiting only scowled, shushing Rey now as she had her whole life. 

A princess was to be seen and not heard, Rey reminded herself, watching her lady-in-waiting give a smile so utterly joyless it seemed odd and out of place on the old woman’s face.

“Never you mind,” the crone replied. “Listen to me, you’re to stand there and only speak if spoken to. If he says a word to you, you’re to say ‘yes, Grandfather,’ and curtsy prettily. Nothing more. Keep your eyes to the ground and your thoughts to yourself, and we’ll both end today without a beating, understand me girl?”

Rey nodded.

She understood. She always understood.

There was a quiet, intense atmosphere within her Grandfather’s privy chamber when she and her lady were finally admitted. As Rey walked the long hall towards her Grandfather’s canopied throne, the assembled guards and courtiers dropped their eyes to the ground, either unwilling or unallowed to take even the tiniest glimpse of their Empire’s protected, precious princess. 

She wasn’t to be heard  _ or  _ seen, Rey thought bitterly, dropping into a low curtsy when she finally stood before the Emperor.  _ Grandfather,  _ she supposed she should call him, though she had never laid eyes on him before, nor was likely to again.

“Granddaughter,” the Emperor intoned gravely. “Look up and face me, child.”

Rey looked up, stifling a gasp as she stared into two yellow, sickly eyes. Sallow skin hung from gaunt cheeks, while shrivelled lips, as pale as the skin that surrounded him, sat cracked and dry below a nose that was pinched and sharp.

_ This man cannot be my flesh and blood,  _ Rey thought desperately, fighting to keep control of her features. But her Grandfather inhaled sharply, an ugly smile crossing his face.

“Ah, you find me hideous?” he asked, his voice at once light while being weighted with danger. His smile deepened. “Good,” he snapped suddenly. “Fear is only another aspect of power, after all. I like your fear, Granddaughter. It only feeds my power.”

“Yes, Grandfather,” Rey stammered, forcing herself to curtsy, and her Grandfather laughed, the sound echoing wickedly throughout the hall.

“See how our pretty princess bows to me,” he cackled, “see how submissive and broken she is. Yes, yes, she will do perfectly. She is the perfect gift for our allies.”

Rey straightened, shock pooling in her belly.

‘Gift, Grandfather?” she could not help but ask, though her lady stiffened in fear next to her. The Emperor however only nodded, coming to a stand and reaching for a mahogany stick. Balancing on the cane, he began to descend the stairs towards her, and daringly, Rey flicked her eyes over him.

_ He is lame,  _ she realised, standing taller.  _ He is only a man, after all. _

“I have no use for pretty princesses in my palace,” the Emperor said dismissively. “I need a prince, an heir,’ his eyes dropped to Rey’s belly; instinctively, she crossed her hands over it.

“Anakin Skywalker has a grandchild,” her Grandfather continued, his eyes now resting on Rey’s face. Instantly, she averted her eyes. “A grandson,” he added, and Rey thought she heard a flicker of envy in his voice. “You are to be his bride.”

‘But the Skywalker’s are not our allies,” Rey replied automatically, before she could help herself.

Her Grandfather gave another long, lurid smile. “Yesterday they were not,” he agreed, before gesturing to her. “But today they are. Thanks to you, pretty princess.”

Rey looked up at that, meeting her Grandfather directly in the eye, her shock palpable.

“I hardly think-” she began bravely, before her Grandfather scowled, slapping her hard across the face, causing her to fall to her knees.

From across the room, there was an audible growl. Rey, struggling to rise, a hand held across her stinging cheek, looked over towards the noise.

A knight stared back at her, his face hidden by a mask, black robes falling menacingly to the floor. Quickly, Rey rose to her feet, only for her Grandfather to slap her again, harder this time.

There was another growl.

“You are a woman, a princess and an omega,” her Grandfather snarled at her. “You are not here to think, you are here to fuck and bear my heir. You will do as you are told, and you will keep your vile mouth closed all the while doing so.”

At his feet, Rey nodded. Steadying herself, she clawed her way to her knees, before standing on numb legs. Her cheeks were still ringing with her Grandfather’s abuse; her eyes were unfocused and dizzy.

_ I should kill you,  _ she thought viciously.  _ I should kill you and leave your body on the floor. _

She curtsied. “Yes, Grandfather.”

The Emperor nodded. “You will marry the Skywalker boy,” he said authoritatively. “I’m told he is unwilling, but I’m sure once he sees you and your obvious...” he leered at her, “...talents, he will be persuaded to bed you.”

Rey curtsied again. “Yes, Grandfather.”

“You leave tomorrow, at first light, and I have-”

Rey glanced up at that, challenge in her eyes. She opened her mouth, and the Emperor took a dangerous step towards her. The smell of incense that clung to him and his cloak was cloying, and she felt nauseated.

“Something to say, pretty princess?”

Rey shook her head quickly.

“You leave tomorrow, at dawn,” the Emperor commanded. “Two of your ladies may accompany you, and a battalion of soldiers.”

He stared at her expectantly, and Rey fumbled a curtsy.

“Yes, grandfather. Thank you, Grandfather.”

He waved at her dismissively. “I will not have it said that our princess travels without the honor and riches her station and lineage deserve, no matter how little she is personally worthy of such grandeur.”

Another growl. This time, the Emperor looked up.

“Ah, Ren,” he motioned to the black-robed knight, gesturing him forwards. The knight did so smoothly, and Rey ducked her head as he came to her side.

_ He’s so large,  _ she thought, almost panicked.

“This is Lord Ren,” the Emperor told Rey. “Master of the knights of Ren. He is to guard you on your journey to the Skywalker boy.”

Under her eyelashes, Rey chanced a glance at the knight by her side. He did not bow to her, an oddity, but nodded at her languidly.

“Your Highness,” he said slowly, his voice a gravelly drawl. Rey inhaled sharply, before stepping back in horror. His scent, overpowering and overwhelming, was deep and obvious to her.

An alpha.

Her grandfather cackled. “Ah, smell that, do you?”

Rey nodded hurriedly. “Yes, grandfather.”

The Emperor grinned wickedly. “Lord Ren is an Alpha, ‘tis true, but you need not fear for your chastity, child. He is chaste himself, and vowed to remain so, are you not, Lord Ren?”

“Yes, your Grace.”

“Besides,” the Emperor continued, staring at Lord Ren, who stared back, unafraid, “If he dares to touch you, my men have been ordered to kill instantly.”

“A battalion of soldiers against an Alpha?” Rey spluttered, before lowering her head, awaiting the sharp shock of her Grandfather’s hand against her cheek.

But the Emperor only smiled at her.

“They are not under orders to kill him, child,” he said, his voice oddly pleasant. “They are under order to kill you.”

He stared at them both.

“Now, get out of my sight, the both of you.”

Lord Ren needed no further invitation. Nodding once more at the Emperor, he turned to Rey and took her wrist. Pulling, he made to lead her out of the hall, back towards the door. Momentarily, Rey refused, her feet leaden, her heart pounding.

Surprisingly, Lord Ren did not force her. Instead, he applied a gentle pressure on her pulse point, rubbing his gloved thumb in circles over the gentle rhythm of her heartbeat. 

_ Trust me,  _ his fingers seemed to say.

Recovering, Rey began to move, allowing Ren to manhandle her gently from the privy chamber. Behind her, she heard her grandfather cackling. 

As soon as they were safely out, the door closed sharply behind them, Rey shook Ren’s fingers from her skin.

“How dare you touch me without my permission,” she seethed, in a voice she hoped was reminiscent of her grandfather. “You never lay a finger on me again, knight.”

To Rey’s surprise, Ren did not laugh at her, or grow angry. Instead, he simply nodded.

“As you desire, your Highness.”

His voice lingered on the word  _ desire,  _ the sound like a musical note falling from his covered lips. His scent had spiked, a rich smell emanating from him, so intoxicating that Rey wanted to do nothing more than bury her face against his skin.

Briefly, she wished she could see his face.

Abruptly, he bowed to her, before spinning on his feet and moving away.

“Wait,” Rey ordered, standing taller. He stopped, looking back at her, his masked face impassive and cold.

“Yes, your highness?”

“What does a knight like you -?” She began, before scoffing at him cruelly. “A  _ chaste Alpha,”  _ she added, hoping her indignation showed through. “Why are you doing this? What do want with an omega like me?”

At that, something in Ren’s stance changed. He leaned towards her, pulling his mask from his face as he did so.

For a moment, unthinking, Rey stared at him.

It was a mistake.

He was beautiful.

Shaking her head, she looked away from the brown eyes that now stared at her coolly.

‘I only want one thing from an omega like you,” he murmured, his voice hot against her skin.

“What?” Rey exhaled, hating that hope and desire seemed to seep from her every pore.

He leaned even closer, so that she could smell the richness of his scent. His nostrils flared and his pupils seemed to dilate.

“To get paid,” he snarled at her, before turning away and stalking in the other direction. “Get some sleep, your Highness,” he threw at her over his shoulder. “We have a long journey to your bridegroom in the morning.”

And with that he was gone, leaving her alone with her guards in the hallway.

  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. 2

“What did you think of the princess, then?”

Kuruk’s voice, spoken as Kylo saddled his horse, made him turn towards his comrade. It was still dark, the sun not yet up, and Kuruk’s face was shadowed, the candlelight flickering on his cheek.

Kylo shrugged, turning back to his horse. “She is as I expected. Nothing more.”

Kuruk threw a saddle over his own horse. “What’s she like?”

_ Beautiful. _

The word, unexpected and unwelcome, snuck into Kylo’s head and he scowled. Kuruk, clearly thinking it was directed at him, stepped back, holding up his hands. 

“I meant no offence,” Kuruk said. “I’m simply curious. This is the princess who has been hidden away her whole life in the Emperor’s palace. Half the kingdom thinks her a beautiful angel who must be protected from the masses, while the other half imagines her to be a monstrous firebrand who has been hidden away out of shame for her appearance. You’re the first outsider to have ever laid eyes on her.”

“Am I?” Kylo asked absently.

“You know damn well that you are,” Kuruk replied, with a good-natured grin. “So tell me, which is it then? Angel or firebrand?”

“Both,” Kylo replied curtly, and watched as Kuruk stared at him.

“Both?”

“Looks of an angel,” Kylo clarified, “but everything else...”

He trailed off, recalling the princess he’d met the previous night. A beauty, yes, but a firebrand too. With a degree of admiration, Kylo recalled the way she’d shaken his touch from her skin, her wrist small and cool in his hand. He could still hear the demands she’d made of him, her sweet little omega voice sharp and pointed in her temper. He could recall with alarming clarity the fire in her eyes and the ice in her words. Could recall, with worrying arousal, the ripe scent of her, alluring and promising all at once. 

More than that, he could recall the way she’d risen to her feet, again and again, after her Grandfather had struck her down.

She was a kitten with claws, Kylo reflected with a degree of pleasure.

Definitely a firebrand.

“So, she is the Emperor’s Granddaughter?” Kuruk asked.

Kylo shrugged. “Perhaps. He claims her as his granddaughter though, and that is all that counts.”

“Looks of an angel, from a devil like him?” Kuruk mounted his horse. “Seems unlikely.”

“From the ugliest of weeds can grow the prettiest of flowers.” Kylo replied casually, mounting his own horse.

“Pretty or not, their roots are poisoned all the same,” Kuruk answered. Before they left the stables, he gave Kylo a sideways glance. “Watch yourself around this one.”

Kylo’s eyes snapped up to Kurul sharply. “We’ve escorted omegas before,’ he said instantly. “It’s never an issue.”

Kuruk regarded him with careful interest. “I never said it was,” he took up his reigns, waiting for Kylo to lead the way. “But omega or not, princess or not... she’s still the spawn of the Emperor. He’s ruthless, cunning, and bloodthirsty. She may be likewise.”

Kylo thought again of fiery hazel eyes and of fine-boned cheeks, both raised towards him, challenging and unafraid.

He swallowed. “I’ll be careful.”

“You think the Skywalker’s will actually want her?”

At that, Kylo paused. Inadvertently, his fists clenched. “They’d better.”

***

When Kylo saw the ladies the Princess had chosen to accompany her on her journey, he rolled his eyes. Riding to her side, he glared at her.

“Who are these women?” he nearly growled, and the Princess glanced up at him sweetly. 

“My ladies,” she replied. 

“They’re omegas,” he said, and she nodded.

“Well naturally,” the Princess laughed. “All my ladies are.”

Of course they fucking were. Kylo grit his teeth.

‘With all due respect, your Highness, behind you sits a battalion of four hundred men. If any one of them is an Alpha, and they smell you or your ladies...”

But the Princess waved her hand dismissively. “There are no Alphas in my Grandfather’s army, knight.”

“That’s ridiculous,” Kylo spat. “Alphas are the biggest and strongest of all men. Why would your Grandfather not utilise that? Why would he...?”

The Princess leaned forward. Her hair was woven into an elaborate braid that sat primly over one shoulder, and as she moved in his direction, it shifted to fall over her back. Her gown was low in the bodice, the swell of two creamy breasts just visible, and Kylo quickly averted his eyes from the intriguing sight.

“My Grandfather has the largest army in all the lands,” she interrupted him, her voice cutting. “He has no need for Alphas and their  _ posturing,”  _ she sneered. “Why would he? When he has thousands of well-trained men to fight for him?”

“You’re right,” Kylo replied, his voice just as sharp. “He has no need for Alphas to fight for him. Only to accompany his heiress to her marriage,” he added, hoping to wound her. He wasn’t about to let her forget who he was, or why he was here. 

Momentarily, the Princess froze, her eyes narrowing. She glanced over him, towards Kuruk and the others. “You have men of your own here,” she reflected. “They are Alphas, like you?”

“Some,’ Kylo nodded. 

“Can they be trusted around my ladies?” the Princess asked, looking him square in the eyes. He met her gaze and returned it. “Bazine and Paige are very dear to me,” the princess continued, without looking away. “I should hate for anything...  _ untoward _ to happen to them.”

“My knights are chaste, like me,” Kylo returned. “You need not worry for your women,” he lowered his voice. “If you must fear men, make it those I do not lead, your Highness.”

The Princess nodded. “And yet, I am told the smell of any Omega is enough to drive an Alpha to distraction,” she eyed him daringly. She must have known her scent glands were exposed, and excreting the most delicious of smells. 

But Kylo gave her a cutting smile. “You were misinformed,” he said simply. “An Alpha will not be driven to distraction by just any omega,” he paused, this time allowing his eyes to rove over her body. He leaned towards her. “Only by the one who counts.”

As if she had been slapped, the Princess straightened. “My women will give you no trouble if your men give them none of their own, knight,” she promised, her voice icy. “Keep them at a distance, Lord Ren.”

“It will be as you desire, your Highness,” he returned, keeping his voice utterly impersonal. 

“Good,” the princess snapped, before glaring at him. “And knight?”

“Yes?”

“Keep your own distance too.”

He nodded. “As you desire, your Highness.”

_ Gods, but he hated her.  _

***

They’d been travelling only a few hours when the Princess bade them stop.

“What is it?” Kylo snapped at the unlucky guard who was sent forward to inform him.

“One of the Princess’s women has taken ill,” the guard said. “The princess wishes her to rest in the fresh air before we continue with our journey.”

“Fuck,” Kylo muttered under his breath. 

“What is it?” Kuruk asked. 

Kylo shook his head. “We’re to stop. Go tell the troops.”

“Stop?” Kuruk looked at him askance. “We’ve only travelled eight miles. My horse pisses faster than those soldiers are walking at the back. Why the devil are we stopping?”

“One of the women is ill,” Kylo shook his head. “Now go, tell the soldiers. And have the Princess’s carriage taken to the side,” he glanced around. “No, over there. That clearing. Have the Princess and the women taken there. And make it clear that if any man dares to look upon, converse with or otherwise ogle the royal party, I will personally cut their balls off.”

Kuruk grinned. “And if they touch them?”

Kylo shrugged. “I’ll kill them. And I’ll make it hurt, too.”

Kuruk nodded. “I’ll tell them to watch their step.”

There was a stream down past the clearing, and with the cortege unmoving, soldiers sitting in the sunshine resting, Kylo decided to ride his horse to the water. 

“Cardo, Ushar,” he ordered. “Stay and guard the area. I’m going to do a lap of the surroundings.”

His knights nodded, and Kylo felt a flicker of annoyance at the boredom in their eyes.

“Don’t be complacent,” he told them. “The Emperor has many enemies, and his granddaughter is a prime target for them. If anything happens to her, we’ll have hell to pay to both the Emperor and the Skywalker’s.”

He took off for the clearing, riding his horse through a small wooded area before reaching the water. When the flowing stream came into view, he dismounted, leading his horse to drink. Checking his surroundings carefully, Kylo peeled his mask from his face, dropping to his knees and splashing water over his cheeks. It was cool and fresh, invigorating on his overheated skin. 

Frowning, Kylo reached up, touching his neck. It was burning.

_ Why am I so hot?  _ He asked himself worriedly. He hadn’t felt this way since -

A noise to his side interrupted his thought process, and he swung around to face it, his sword drawn and held forward.

It brushed under the nose of the Princess, who stiffened, but otherwise showed no fear. She stood in the stream, her feet bare, her gown held high in her hands so that it would not be muddied by the water below. 

For a moment, they stared at one another, Kylo’s sword still held aloft while the Princess panted slightly beneath it. Finally, she seemed to recover, and looked at him angrily.

“Withdraw your weapon, Knight,” she said.

For half a second, he kept the blade at her throat. Slowly, he pulled it back. “As you desire, your Highness.”

“I thought I told you to keep your distance.”

“I did not know you would be by the stream,” he explained. “You should not have left the clearing. Your guards -”

The princess gave a dismissive wave of her hand. “My guards are easily... distracted,” she said quietly.

“Distracted?”

At that, the Princess shrugged. “I told you Bazine was dear to me.”

Frowning, Kylo realised he should have known better. He shook his head in disgust at his own ineptitude.

“You let your women distract the men so you could wander off,” he exhaled, swallowing down his admiration at her audacity. “That’s why all your ladies are Omegas.”

But the Princess shook her head. “No.”

“No?” 

“No, my ladies are all Omegas because my Grandfather demanded they be so.”

She looked down at the water swirling by her toes. Kylo followed her eyes, swallowing at the image of two ankles, wet and perfect, sunken into the stream. 

“You should be careful, your Highness,” he said abruptly, his mouth dry, “you could slip.”

“I don’t care.”

“I am paid to care,” he replied automatically, and she looked up, gazing at him frankly. She stared at him as though appraising him, and he felt discomfort slither down his spine.

“Yes, you are paid to care about me, aren’t you?” she replied. “Right now, my body is yours to watch, and yours to care for, hmm?”

Somewhere in his mind, her words made sense.  _ Her body was his. _

“How does it make you feel, Knight?” she carried on heedlessly, even though he knew his scent had changed, knew his eyes were dilating and his blood warming. “How does it make you feel to have ownership of an Omega, even if only temporarily?” She took a step towards him, her feet slipping through the water. “Does it make you feel big? No,” she shook her head, looking at him. “You’re already big. Does it make you feel strong?” she shook her head again. “No, because you’re that too. So how does it make you feel, knight? Tell me, how do you feel, having me for your own?”

“Complete.” He said the word before he could stop himself, a garbled reply through a dry mouth and dry lips. For a moment, the Princess stared at him.

“Complete?” she asked, sounding astounded.

He ducked his head, slipping his mask back on. Wordlessly, he turned back to his horse, picking up the reigns.

“Knight,” the Princess demanded, and Kylo winced, ignoring her.

“Knight,” she said again, more firmly. “You will answer me.”

He sighed. “As you desire, your Highness.”

When he turned back, she gazed at him again. Her eyes drifted over the harsh lines of his mask, as though searching for the man beneath, and he felt his skin burn.

“What would it feel like for me?” She asked him, her voice abruptly full of longing. “What would it feel like for me, an Omega, to be owned and cared for by an Alpha?”

He stared at her. 

“Your Highness,” he began, his words almost a plea, before he drifted into silence.

The Princess bit her lip. “Knight, you will -” suddenly, she stopped. “Please, Knight. Please, Lord Ren. Tell me.”

_ Please.  _ Something inside Kylo roared his approval at her words.

He sighed. “I imagine it would feel as you desire, your Highness.”

“As I desire?”

“Yes,” he sighed again. “An Alpha and an Omega, when together, they...” he paused. “The Alpha does not own his Omega, just as she does not own him. They are a union, your Highness. And your desires are just as important in that partnership as any.”

For a moment, the Princess looked at him, before she dropped her gaze, concentrating on the water at her feet.

He turned, and the Princess spoke. “You want to leave?”

_ No, he wanted to fuck her against a tree. _ Pulling himself together, he nodded.

“We need to keep moving,” he said gruffly. “I do not like to linger here. We leave ourselves open to attack.”

The princess gazed back at the water over her feet.

“Tomorrow I will ride,” she decided.

“As you desire.”

She stared up at him, licking her lips.

“And knight, you...” she locked eyes with him, even through his mask. “You will ride with me.”

It was a bad idea. He knew it was a bad idea. He felt into the marrow of his very bones that this was a bad idea for them both.

And yet...

“As you desire, your Highness.”


End file.
